Sarkas
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Tinggal menunggu hitungan hari sebelum Jesse terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Entah apa akan sampai mencapai ajal atau tidak. Memangnya orang asing itu cenayang? Bisa tahu hal-hal semacam ini? Oh, aku baru sadar. Sampai saat ini, sejak pertama kali bertemu ... aku belum pernah menanyakan namanya.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Crime & Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Chazz.**_

 _ **Warning: Mature content, typo, OOC, AU, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Versi lain dari** _ **fic**_ **Istilah. Ya ..., anggap saja ini versi kedua. Setengah dari dialog berupa kisah nyata yang dialami saya sendiri** _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Sarkas**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Biasanya, usai menuntaskan pekerjaan dari tumpukan berkas yang entah mengapa tidak pernah ada habisnya, aku akan menapak di nightclub langganan atau mencoba menegak beberapa cairan dalam kaleng bir jika sedang tak berselera melihat tubuh molek wanita sambil berjalan pulang. _Well_ , itu kegiatan biasa yang dilakukan orang-orang seusiaku, 'kan? Malah zaman sekarang anak ingusan sudah berani melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini.

Berfoya-foya dan mengadakan pesta berbau aneh yang tidak bisa ditoleransi orang-orang sok suci.

Oh, ayolah. Apa gunanya jabatan hebat atau gelar-gelar bangsawan jika hanya untuk menarik perhatian para wanita berbulu mata lentik? Untuk mempermudah mendapatkan gesekan erotis tanpa harus memaksa dan rugi besar demi surga dunia sesaat?

Omong besar.

Meski tak dapat kupungkiri, aku pun sama bejatnya. Ehem! Setidaknya, sampai aku bertemu orang itu.

"Organ tubuhmu akan membusuk jika terus-terusan meminum alkohol."

Keningku mengerut, jengkel. Kulempar pandanganku ke arah permata bulat keemasannya yang memandangku jijik seolah-olah aku ini hama pengganggu. Kurang ajar sekali, aku semakin jengkel mengingat apapun yang kulakukan untuk menegurnya sama saja membuat tusukan jarum beracun akan melayang ke mataku.

"Ck, diamlah. Ini tubuhku, terserahku mau kuapakan."

"Kamu tidak bisa seenaknya memperlakukan tubuhmu seperti itu," tegurnya tenang, teh chamomile yang berwarna sama dengan matanya diseruput dengan perlahan.

Apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku?

"Jika tubuhmu rusak. Aku jadi susah mencari budak pengganti."

BRENGSEK!

Nyaris saja gelas kopi di sampingku melayang, dengan senang hati kulakukan. Tetapi melihatnya memasang tampang malas dan mengantuk membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk melakukannya. Tampang yang entah mengapa terlihat menertawakanku yang hilang kendali, tidak sepertinya yang selalu tenang dan kalem seolah-olah tak pernah marah.

Dibuat dari apa, sih, isi kepalanya? Kira-kira kalau diracuni akan mati tidak, ya?

"Bisakah kamu berhenti melihatku seakan-akan mau membunuhku? Kamu tahu tatapan itu tak lebih ampuh dari Roti Telur Emas," pintanya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Ekspresi yang sungguh memuakkan.

Kau hanyalah pecundang jika menganggapku tergoda napsu. Aku masih normal. Gumpalan kembar empuk dan jepitan otot halus masih suka kurasakan. Mana mungkin kenyang dengan satu sosis dengan dua butir pentol.

"Heh, bilang saja takut kalau aku nantinya membantumu kehilangan nyawa," tantangku, seringaian kubiarkan terlukis di paras dewaku.

"Aku tidak merasa demikian. Lagipula jika aku tak ada, pasti otak udangmu tak mampu membuat Aster Phoenix kehilangan nyawa," balasnya tenang. Tak ada jeda sedikitpun untuk sekedar berpikir baginya.

Orang ini benar-benar suka menguji kesabaran orang.

Aku melempar pandanganku, memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Tea Cafe? Oh, ini bukanlah gayaku. Aku tak suka berdiam di tempat semacam ini. Meskipun hal ini tidak membuat nama baikku sebagai seorang Chazz Princeton tercoreng, tetapi aku merasa harga diriku dibabat habis.

Hanya demi bertemu dengan orang sepertinya.

Alunan melodi musik klasik menggema, namun berdendang lembut. Aku tak tahu ini lagu apa, aku jarang mendengar lagu-lagu semacam ini. Beberapa orang sedang mengantri, tuk membeli penganan manis berupa kue dan roti. Ada cheese cake, panini, kue sus, lainnya. Yang lain duduk di meja masing-masing, menikmati teh yang dipesan dalam perangkat teh bermotif bunga-bunga herbal yang cantik.

Diperburuk dengan adanya perangkat tersebut di depanku, untung sekali teh kuning emas itu bukan aku yang harus meminumnya.

Bleeh!

Aku tak mengerti selera pecinta klasik!

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke topik utama. Sepertinya kamu sudah sangat jengkel berada di sini," tuturnya geli. Baru tahu? Jangan menahan senyum. Silahkan tertawa kencang agar aku bisa menyiram kepalamu dengan teh kuning-kuning itu.

"Sengaja mengulur waktu, ya?" tuduhku gusar.

"Tidak. Kamu saja yang berpikir begitu," sahutnya kalem, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

Kopi yang sudah dingin langsung kuhabiskan dalam satu teguk, melampiaskan kejengkelan berlebih. Apa aku yang terlalu emosian?

Dia tersenyum. Tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya, kemudian menaruh selembar foto di atas meja. Tak ada penjelasan atau sepatah kata, tak ada pula isyarat yang menyuruhku untuk melihatnya.

Sengaja, ya?

Dia sama sekali tak acuh, justru kembali meminum tehnya.

Aku kembali melirik foto tersebut. Penasaran, kuambil foto yang ditutup terbalik. Mengerling ke arahnya sebentar, meminta persetujuan untuk melihat foto tersebut. Dia tetap acuh tak acuh, malah berbonus mengangkat bahu. Kuharap ini bukan foto yang membuatku sakit mata. Dalam sekejap, kubalik foto tersebut.

Jesse Anderson.

Aku mengenalnya. Salah satu karyawan dari perusahaan saingan Princeton Group. Memang bukan direktur utama, hanya wakil direktur. Meskipun demikian, pengaruh Jesse bisa dibilang besar bagi perusahaan tersebut. Satu hal yang pasti, apa hubungannya Jesse denganku? Aku sangat yakin benar bahwa aku tak pernah punya masalah dengan Jesse.

Malah bertegur sapa saja nyaris tak pernah selain saat berkenalan resmi.

Jadi, apa alasannya?

"Menurut kabar, dia akan bertunangan dengan Alexis Rhodes."

Oh, rupanya persoalan pertunangan—

"APA?!"

Meja menjadi korban. Suara gebrakan membuat semua pandangan terlempar ke arahku. Cih! Persetan dengan mereka! Ini urusan darurat! Dan ..., kurang ajar sekali orang ini. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang-tenang menuang teh lagi ke dalam cangkirnya? Kali ini warnanya berbeda, tehnya berwarna biru cerah.

"Kebiasaanmu itu tak pernah berubah, ya. Suka sekali menyakiti tubuh dengan memukul atau menendang sesuatu seperti itu," komentarnya, lalu mengerling ke sekelilingnya. "Banyak yang memperhatikan kita, apa kamu tidak risih diperhatikan banyak orang?"

"Berisik! Jelaskan padaku, sialan!" Perintahku gusar.

Dia menghela napas panjang, ekspresinya berubah lagi. Seolah tak peduli melihatku yang sudah naik pitam, dia justru meminta maaf pada orang-orang kurang kerjaan di seluruh penjuru cafe. Argh! Peduli setan dengan mereka!

"Kamu boleh marah, tetapi bukan berarti kamu boleh terbawa emosi. Jika itu kamu biarkan, sama saja kamu mendorong dirimu pada kegagalan," ucapnya.

Apa maksudnya itu? Seenaknya saja sok menasihati!

"Oh, diamlah. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Sekarang sebaiknya atur emosimu, dan berikan amplop ini pada maniak pencari berita." Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkannya berikut meninggalkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat besar di atas meja.

Aku memandangnya skeptis, meminta penjelasan lebih jelas. Tetapi dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berdiri dari kursi, lalu berjalan ke kasir. Tak ada kata pamit atau isyarat sejenisnya, langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ehem, bersama amplop ini.

Aku tak tahu apa isinya, tetapi aku yakin isinya adalah sesuatu yang mungkin merupakan rahasia terbesar Jesse Anderson. Sama halnya ketika pertemuanku dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Kedua mataku tetap mengarah lurus pada dia hingga punggungnya menghilang dari pintu cafe yang tertutup. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan kembali lagi, seolah-olah urusannya denganku sudah selesai.

Aku melempar pandanganku kembali pada amplop. Kedua mataku menerawang. Sejujurnya aku ragu untuk percaya pada orang asing sepertinya, tetapi informasi yang dimilikinya memang sangat berguna.

Sekaligus menjadikanku seorang kriminal. Wajar jika aku akan dicurigai. Bagaimana jika nantinya aku ditangkap karena mendapatkan bukti-bukti semacam ini secara ilegal? Seperti kasus Aster misalnya?

Mencoba mengabaikan semua kemungkinan terburuk berunsur negatif di kepalaku, aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil amplop tersebut. Tangan kananku membuka tutup amplop, dengan malas aku mengeluarkan isinya.

Sudah kuduga.

Isinya terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat.

Jadi, apa yang semestinya kulakukan? Menuruti perintahnya? Atau menghiraukannya dengan membuang isi amplop ini? Tetapi jika kubuang, maka kesempatanku untuk menyingkirkan Jesse dari Alexis akan menghilang. Bukannya tak ada cara lain, tetapi aku tahu benar menghadapi Jesse bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi setelah membaca berkas di dalam amplop ini. Terkuak sudah penyebab mengapa Jesse Anderson begitu berpengaruh di perusahaannya.

Foto sebagai bukti.

Tinggal menunggu hitungan hari sebelum Jesse terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Entah apa akan sampai mencapai ajal atau tidak.

Memangnya orang asing itu cenayang? Bisa tahu hal-hal semacam ini?

Oh, aku baru sadar. Sampai saat ini, sejak pertama kali bertemu ... aku belum pernah menanyakan namanya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
